


beautiful busan (boys)

by tripleposition



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cats, Drabbles, M/M, because daniel, hwangnielcham, more tags to be added as I update, platonic busan line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleposition/pseuds/tripleposition
Summary: three busan guys moved to seoul together in hopes of achieving their dreams. chaos ensues.(collection of drabbles for roommates!hwangnielcham)





	1. cats are evil (but are also a blessing)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i don't know why i bothered writing when i suck at it but hwangnielcham (allcham) needs more love so here's my contribution.  
> also there might be (a lot) grammar mistakes so pls excuse me

Woojin believes Saturday is for sleeping in because after almost a week of struggling to make it through college and part time job; sleep is now considered as a reward for his sleep deprived state. It's an endless cycle of him trying to survive living in Seoul without accidentally killing himself from sleep deprivation every single day.

 

Alright he might be exaggerating a little bit. It's not that serious, but Woojin does feel like he can die any minutes if his sleep continues getting interrupted every few minutes by these little devils with soft paws and sharp claws that Daniel calls adoringly “Peter” and “Rooney” which Woojin thinks is weird because they are both female.

 

Don't take him wrong, Woojin _usually_ loves cats. But right now, Peter and Rooney are adamantly trying to kill him by suffocating him with their soft tummies and fur. There's a lot of other spaces that they could have sit on but apparently Woojin's face and neck are the most comfortable place to sleep on. Woojin would not have minded if they are kittens, but they are not. Peter and Rooney are both fully grown adult cats that weigh the same as their full laundry basket that Minhyun always struggles to haul up, complaining about his back in the process.

 

During the fourth try of shooing the cats away, Woojin decides that it's never going to work, and they'll just climb up onto his face again like they always do. So Woojin stops moving and lies still, hoping he won't breathe in a bunch of cats’ fur and goes to sleep again. Well, at least he tries to.

 

Peter choses that precise moment to stretch her limbs and extract her sharp claws that Daniel, the rightful owner of the cats never bothers to trim and unfortunately, the claws drags across Woojin's forehead painfully.

 

"Ow fuck! Peter!" Woojin had enough. He sits up abruptly, accidentally catapulting Peter into the air but Woojin gives zero fucks about the cat at the moment because he is pretty sure his forehead is starting to bleed, and Peter deserves it anyway. Woojin carefully brings up a finger to the wound and hisses when it stings. His assumption is proven right when he saw red spots on his finger—he's indeed bleeding a little.

 

Woojin lets out the most frustrated and exasperated groan his current sleep deprived state could muster and hopes the irresponsible owner of the cats would hear it and come collect the spawns of Satan sitting innocently by the edge of his bed (Peter the fucker landed smoothly on the bed, Woojin hates her even more but is also amazed).

 

After a minute of futile waiting for the cats' owner, Woojin curses and shoves his comforter aside, stumbling into the bathroom to treat the cuts first, before he can go give Daniel a piece of his mind.

 

But of course, Woojin should have seen it coming; Peter who Woojin thinks harbours a hatred towards him for launching her into the air just now moves to follow Woojin closely in between his feet, successfully tripping him in the process and sending him tumbling forward, falling on the carpeted ground with a loud thud.

 

_Why does Peter hate him so much?_

 

Fuck this. Fuck life. _Fuck Peter_.

 

He just wants to sleep peacefully, goddammit.

 

Woojin lies there, on the floor, staring wistfully at the ceiling hoping it would fall and crush him so he could just get admitted to hospital and sleep there—hopefully, without any disturbance.

 

Daniel chooses that exact moment to appear through the door, blinking at Woojin lying lifelessly on the floor.

 

"What was that loud thud? Did you trip over yourself, Woojin?" Daniel asks as he picks up Peter who was rubbing against his legs, demanding attention.

 

Mustering the deadliest glare, he directs it towards the bunny-toothed cat loving man and then towards the feline sitting comfortably on the broad shoulders of his owner.

 

"Never ever let them in my room again," He finally says, maintaining the glare.

 

"But they like your room better than mine," Daniel frowns, making a sad puppy face that Woojin is already immune to since two years ago.

 

"I don't care, they tried to kill me in my sleep."

 

"They just want to cuddle because they like you. You should feel special; they don't cuddle with anyone other than me," and to prove his point, Daniel walks closer to where Woojin lies and gingerly places Peter on top of the younger's chest. Peter makes itself feel comfortable almost immediately; curling up into a ball on his chest to nap, which makes Daniel coo and shower it with affectionate pets.

 

"Alright alright, I get it. Can you please remove her now? I need to clean this little cut—courtesy of Peter herself—on my forehead,"

 

Daniel frowns again, stopping in his petting fest to bring his hand towards Woojin's forehead. He brushes the younger's bangs up and sure enough, there's a little shallow cut on the right side of his forehead. Daniel clicks his tongue in disapproval before flicking Peter's ear, disrupting her from her nap.

 

"Peter, bad kitty."

 

And with that he stands up and disappears into the bathroom, leaving Woojin on the floor with a feline curled up on his chest. It would make a funny image if it doesn't happen to him.

 

Soon enough, Daniel reappears with a band-aid, a damp cloth and an ointment in his hands.

 

The older wordlessly drops to the floor right next to Woojin's head and places the ointment and band-aid on the floor. Then he pats his thigh, looking at Woojin.

 

When Woojin doesn't move, Daniel sighs and scoots closer to the younger, lifting his head with a hand before laying it gently on his thigh.

 

"Stay still and let Peter nap. I'll clean the cut,"

 

The position is a little uncomfortable; he can feel his neck straining as he rests his head on Daniel's lap and Peter's weight on his chest gives his lungs a hard time inhaling much needed oxygen. But Woojin stays still nonetheless; he secretly likes it when the older takes care of him and Daniel probably knows too, if his soft chuckle at Woojin's serene expression is anything to go by.

 

Daniel works quietly and gently; Woojin almost doesn't realize that he is done with cleaning the cut. The older peels off the cat patterned band-aid and lightly sticks it on top of the cleaned cut on the younger's forehead.

 

Even when he's done, Daniel doesn't say anything and lets Woojin lie on the carpeted floor, head pillowed by his laps.

 

"I'm going to nap," Woojin slurs, already halfway into dreamland.

 

Daniel laughs and leans back against the side of the bed. "Okay,"

 

Woojin gets to continue his sleep and Daniel gets to pat his loveable companion.

 

Never mind the fact that Peter is long gone from on top of Woojin’s chest.


	2. take care of the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun decides that Daniel is someone who can't be trusted to be on his own and needs to be taken care of by someone, despite his size and age.

A huge tornado just hit their home – a tornado named Kang Daniel.

 

Minhyun steps over a wide-opened duffel bag with its contents – dirty clothes and two water bottles – spilling out. He heaves the deepest sigh he could muster at the sight that greets him.

 

The living room is in a big mess. Wrappers of junk food, empty instant noodle cup and cans of beer litters the coffee table and couch. Stacks of game DVDs occupies the space on the floor in front of the tv, even though they already have a designated shelf for them. The square cushions which originally belong on the couch are scattered around the room, almost like a pillow fight had just occurred.

 

There's also dried stain on the white floor which suspiciously looks like a cat's piss but Minhyun choose not to examine closer fearing for his life.

 

Minhyun kind of wants to cry.

 

Sitting there in the middle of this tornado aftermath is Daniel, innocently lying on the couch while playing with his phone with his feet up on the coffee table. Minhyun begrudgingly notices the happy and carefree hums from the perpetrator. He has half a mind to start reprimanding Daniel with a reference to a meme that goes _Bitch you live like this?_ but brushes the idea away because Daniel will get the reference and he will laugh and Minhyun is _not_ trying to get a laugh out of him. If anything, it's repentance.

 

"Kang Daniel,"

 

The way Daniel jumps at the sound of his voice almost made him snort out loud, but he won't, because he is currently being _serious_.

 

"H-Hyung, you're home. I didn't notice."

 

Seems like Daniel already knows he's in a deep trouble because his eyes dart around the room assessing the damage he had done like he's about to leap from the couch and clean up after himself. So Minhyun tells him to do just that.

 

"Clean up. Now."

 

"Yes sir." Daniel salutes with a grim expression before really jumping off the couch to get the house back in order as best as he could.

 

 

Minhyun pulls a stool from the kitchen counter and sits while giving out instructions and chastising Daniel who cleans – with a big pout that is sometimes too distracting for Minhyun – sloppily and half-heartedly.

 

Peter and Rooney watch by the couch as their owner organizes the cushions on the couch, occasionally meddling by trying to playfully bite Daniel's hands. Daniel indulges them a few times, laughing so fondly at the felines shenanigans before continuing his task at hand.

 

 

 

The apartment is clean and spotless by the time it's for dinner. Daniel is sprawled on the couch, exhausted and sleepy after doing what is probably the most cleaning he has ever done in his life. Minhyun plops right beside where Daniel's head rests, tapping his own thigh in an offer to be used as temporary pillow. The way Daniel brightens immediately makes the cramp in his legs and the cricks in his neck his feeling and thirty minutes later worth it. The oversized puppy deserves a rewarding nap anyway.

 

 

Minhyun doesn't realize when he had accidentally fallen asleep but when he awakens, he finds a dark blue blanket draped on the still-soundly-sleeping Daniel's stature and a familiar black and white jacket covering Minhyun's own torso, mindful of not covering Daniel's head resting on his thigh. Woojin must be home.

 

A small groan escapes his lips as the crick in his neck comes back to remind him of the consequences sleeping in a bad position and the sound catches the attention of a certain snaggletooth-ed boy sitting by the kitchen counter.

 

"Oh, Minhyun hyung, you're awake? Come eat, I cooked dinner. And oh, wake Niel hyung up too,"

 

Minhyun straightens his back and stretches, purposely jostling Daniel in the process.

 

"Daniel, wake up."

 

After another a few tries of shaking him awake, Daniel finally cracks an eye open with a grunt as he pulls himself up into an upright position, instinctively grabbing the hems of the slipping blanket to wrap it around his own shoulders again.

 

"Food?" Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth after waking up, Minhyun can only shakes his head in disbelief but is secretly also mildly amazed.

 

"Yes, food. I cooked your favourite _kimchi jjigae_ so come here and eat."

 

Woojin points his chopsticks towards the stove where there's a hot steaming pot of kimchi jjigae waiting to be consumed and Daniel characteristically starts salivating.

 

Minhyun stands from the couch first, messing up Daniel's already ruffled hair further to snap him out from his sleepy slash hungry daze.

 

"Let's eat, Niel-ah."

 

And so they do, sitting together at the counter with Woojin helping the still sleep addled Daniel scoop rice into his bowl, and Minhyun pulling the blanket on Daniel's shoulder away before he can dirty it by splashing soup he's happily slurping.

 

At the end of day, Minhyun decides that Daniel is someone who can't be trusted to be on his own and needs to be taken care of by someone, despite his size and age.

 

Even though it's hard to admit, he will gladly be that _someone_ , and he knows Woojin will too, if by the way the younger directed the fond smile at Daniel wolfing down his food is any indication.

**Author's Note:**

> u can come scream at me on twt @dancegodwoojin


End file.
